starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Xy'tal
|fgcolor= |image=Xytal Possess Frontline4.JPG |imgsize=175px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=2503April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. |race=Protoss |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Daelaam : Nerazim |job=Dark templar |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Xy'tal was a Dark Templar, and a member of Prelate Azimar's warband. Xy'tal wore Zer'atai hunter armor and wielded a scythe. He had a callous and "bitter" personality.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Biography Azimar's warband detected a massive distortion in the Void emanating from the KL-2 system, specifically a barren planet. This was caused by a Moebius Foundation research team, which had freed a powerful entity from its captivity in a xel'naga-designed prison. The warband approached the xel'naga structure, which surrounded by the Moebius Foundation base camp. Xy'tal was upset by the defiling of the Void, and cared little for the fate of the terrans — they had awoken the evil here by meddling with forces they didn't understand. When another dark templar was killed during a scouting report, Azimar and Xy'tal rushed to avenge him. They discovered a former researcher, Hassan (under the control of the Void entity), apparently eating the scout's corpse. Azimar confronted him while Xy'tal cloaked and approached stealthily. However, the converted terran was able to detect him, dodging Xy'tal's initial attack and even injuring Xy'tal's face. Xy'tal's counterattack severed Hassan's right hand, which then leaped onto Azimar's throat and delaying his return to the conflict, while Hassan spewed a noxious substance onto Xy'tal, causing him to shout with pain. The corruption appeared to fade off of Xy'tal as Azimar finally finished off the converted terran. Refusing an offer of aid, Xy'tal asked Azimar what he had seen in the creature's mind. Azimar told him the creature could convert even a dark templar using its mental powers, but their mental discipline enabled them to resist. However, it wouldn't be easy, and any victim had to hold on to their ideals and identity or be lost. The Corruption Azimar realized the controlling entity was a powerful threat, and suggested calling the protoss fleet, but Xy'tal convinced him the council's bickering would take too long. Azimar's warband headed towards the xel'naga structure. During the battle with the rest of the converted terrans, the entity mentally contacted Xy'tal, offering him purpose, and freedom from pain, fear and doubt and even the power to retake Aiur. It also denigrated the xel'naga, claiming their interference in the natural order led to the Aeon of Strife, the zerg who now held Aiur, and even allowing an evil creature such as itself to live. It finished by saying "the choice... is your." The warband reached the structure's interior, featuring a room with an Argus crystal and Morrigan, the last converted terran present. She congratulated the protoss for reaching her, saying they would make good harbingers for the entity. Azimar denied that any of his warband would do so, but Morrigan surprised him; Xy'tal had already been converted. His new appearance featured black eyes and flames. As Xy'tal and Azimar fought, Morrigan explained how Xy'tal's bitterness and rage overwhelmed him, enabling the entity to control him. Furthermore, the entity fed off his energies, which would give it the strength to finally free itself from its prison. Xy'tal fought to be free with encouragement from Azimar, but was only able to throw off his mental shackles after cutting off Azimar's right hand and stabbing him. The entity considered this a sin and burned Xy'tal with the black flame. However, Xy'tal retained the strength to slay Morrigan. The Deluge The entity had gained enough strength to free itself, erupting from the ground and engaging in direct combat with the protoss. Azimar told Xy'tal he could redeem himself by charging the Argus crystal "lock" with energy, which would re-seal the creature. The rest of the warband fled. The entity warned Xy'tal that if he unleashed the crystal's energy, it would slay them both, but Xy'tal felt they both deserved to die, and that he would die well. Even an offer of anything he desired from the entity would not sway him, as Xy'tal had regained his honor, and that was more valuable to him than anything else. A massive explosion distorted the fabric of space-time. The protoss fleet arrived some time later, and could find no trace of the entity. However, it used an image of Xy'tal to taunt Azimar at long range... References Category:Protoss characters in Frontline Category:Nerazim characters